A Love that Couldn't be Hidden
by BlueEyes006
Summary: When I first met him, he was rude, stubborn, and not kind hearted, but now he's nothing like that he protects me,and if I didn't know better he cares for me....I love him. I don't know how he feels for me, but the feelings he still has for her, make it i
1. Back to My Time

_ **Hello, this is my first fic, so I hope you like it, I really like it. Please review this story, I want to know what people think about it!**_

_' When I first met him, he was rude, stubborn, and not kind hearted, but now he's nothing like that he protects me,and if I didn't know better he cares for me....I love him. I don't know how he feels for me, but the feelings he still has for her, make it impossible for him to ever love me'   
_  
Kagome was just an ordinary school girl, trying to get into a good high school, until one day her brother said he couldn't find their cat, Buyo. They looked in the old shine, where the Bone Eaters well was, there was a legend to it, but Kagome never remembered what her grandpa said. Until all of the sudden she was pulled into the Bone Eater's well by a monster, wanting the sacred jewel. She is transported to the fedual era of Japan, where she finds a half-demon, InuYasha, and that she is the reincarnation of the priestess that gaurded the jewel....and so the story begins.(Just a vauge intro)  
  
"Kagome!!! You can't leave, dammit! We have to be looking for the jewel shards." Said the very ill-tempered InuYasha.  
  
"I'm sorry InuYasha, I have to go back to my time for a little bit, okay?! Said the becoming frustrated Kagome.  
  
" Why to you have to go back to "your" world?" Said InuYasha in a taunting way.  
  
"Because I have to studied for exams, so I'll be gone for a couple of days. Come if you want, I don't care, maybe you can get the chance to see what its like in my world."  
  
'Snort' " Hmph, fine. I'll come with you" said InuYasha.  
  
So the two went through the Bone Eater's Well and arrived in Kagome's world. InuYasha was the first one out of the well, Kagome had a little trouble considering her huge yellow backpack that she brought to and from the fedual era. Obviously InuYasha was still sore at Kagome, he didn't help her out of the well.' Damn him, just because I came back to my own time he has to be sore at me' Kagome thought to herself as she pulled herself out of the well. InuYasha wall leaning on the wall of the old shrine.   
  
"Geez Kagome, that took you forever!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Sorry InuYasha, maybe if you helped me it wouldn't have taken me as long" Kagome said even more frustrated.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha walked towards her house that sits in the middle of an ancient shrine, they were welcomed by Kagome's younger brother, Souta.  
  
"Hey Kagome!! Hey InuYasha" Souta said brightly.  
  
"Hey Souta" Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha just stood there was his nose up in the air. All three of them went inside, Kagome uppack her backpack. She asked InuYasha if he wanted some food, InuYasha hesitated, because everything was different here, how was he suppose to act. Finally after a long thought he said sure. Kagome made them some Ramen Noodles, InuYasha fell in love with the ramen. Kagome was thinking to herself ' he looks so different when he's happy'. Kagome stood up from her chair to clean her plate and go studied.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
" Yeah, what Kagome?"  
  
" I'm going to go studied, so just do whatever you like, but don't anywhere else than the shrine, I don't need people freaking out over you okay?"   
  
No response from InuYasha, Kagome wondered sometimes why InuYasha had a grudge toward her and other times how he really felt for her, meaning did he care for here. She climb the stairs up to her room, Kagome put her packpack on the floor. She was exhasted, battling demons for the shards of the sacred jewel that she was suppose to guard, but broke into who knows how many pieces. But she first thought that she would take a long bath, and get rid of all the dirt and muck first before she studied. She took her bath, and got out and put a towel on and dried herself, not knowing what was lurking upstairs. InuYasha was wandering about the house, he decided to go upstairs and see what Kagome was doing. When he got up there, he looked around, then heard a noise coming behind a door. The door was slightly opened so he peeked in. There he saw Kagome. He stared at her, not only because she was only in what her people called a "towel", but because he looked at her not as being Kikyou, but as Kagome. InuYasha started to blush very brightly. Kagome heard a creak in the door she turned around. At first they just stared....for what seemed to be the longest time, and then Kagome relized what the hell was going on!!  
  
"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Kagome screamed, knowing what had happened.  
  
InuYasha high tailed it out of there before Kagome could do any "real" damage to him. InuYasha ran out of the house, and jumped into a tree, not knowing the tree he had jumped into was the one from the past that he had been pinned to by Kikyou's arrow that suspened him for 50 years. Kagome was still getting over the fact of what happened. She was breathing heavy knowing that he saw her in only a towel! Kagome knew that she wouldn't get anything done by just standing there. So she got dressed in some comfy clothes, dried her hair and then got to studying.

Note: Next chapter one the way!


	2. A Truce

CHAPTER 2: A Truce  
  
"Sigh, I can't concentrate,I don't know why. Maybe I need some fresh air" Kagome said to herself. She walks down the stairs to find Souta playing a video game.  
  
"Hey sis, what was with all the screaming earlier?" Souta said, bewilderly.  
  
"Oh that, InuYasha snuck up on me, and scared me half to death. Hey Souta do you know where InuYasha ran off to?"  
  
"Um not sure, I think he wnet outside, but I'm not sure"  
  
"Okay, thanks Souta"  
  
Kagome decided to walk about the ancient shrine looking for InuYasha, though she doesn't know why, theres just an urge to find him. During Kagome's search for InuYasha, InuYasha sits up in the Sacred Tree, and thinks about the past, and how Kagome looks so much like Kikyou. But Kagome is different, she doesn't care that he's a half-demon, or that how he treats her. Maybe she does mind a little, but she's been there for him. Below InuYasha, Kagome is looking at him, with this smile on her face. He senses something and looks down, its her. Neither one, sure what to do, so Kagome starts.  
  
" InuYasha?"  
  
"Yeah" wanting to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened awhile ago, you just scared me" Kagome said.  
  
Silence,between the half-demon and the girl. The two seemed to be frozen in that fragment of time, not wanting it to stop. InuYasha starts to get antzy, knowing he's showed to much of emotion to her, and replies with "So.....what is there to do here, in your world?"   
  
"Uhhh, well you can't just walk around the place like a normal person! Remember, you don't even exist, in my world, but I could probably take you out when its dark."   
  
".......hmmm, well okay" he said quietly.  
  
"InuYasha why don't you come down from there, and we'll go eat" Kagome said urging him to get down from the tree.  
  
InuYasha, quickly jumps from the tree right next to Kagome. The two went back to the house to eat, finding that Kagome's mom had return from a day of work. Already Kagome's mom was starting to cook dinner. The food smelled heavenly to InuYasha, his nose in the air, smelling the delicious aroma of food. Kagome was looking at him, laughing to herself, on how cute InuYasha looked sniffing the aroma of the food. But then InuYasha looked at Kagome, biwildered by the expression on her face, as though she was amused by his actions, he gives her a quick glare. Kagome notices the amber eyes staring at her, and quickly changes her expression her face, trying not to blush. Kagome's mother sensed the tension, so she asked Kagome to help her with dinner. InuYasha decided to go and see what Souta was doing.   
  
Souta was in the living room playing a video game, InuYasha comes in and is intrigued by what kind of game he is playing. Souta hears InuYasha come in, and asks " Do you wanna play?"  
  
"Ummm....what kind of "game" is it?" Said the baffled InuYasha.  
  
" You fight people, its really fun!!" Said Souta.  
  
Only the expression on InuYasha's face told it all, that he was amazed of what Kagome's world had. He agreed to play with Souta. InuYasha had a little trouble, the controler that you play the game with was being difficult, but after awhile InuYasha was getting the hang of it. The two played video games while Kagome was helping with dinner.  
  
"So Kagome, why did InuYasha decide to come back with you?" said Kagome's mom, brighty.  
  
" Oh probably because he had better to do in the fedual era, with me gone he can't really find the jewel shards, so he came back with me" Kagome said.  
  
"Ahh I see, well maybe you can take him around to some places in town, but while its dark, so no one is freaking out about his apperance, though I must say those ears of his are absoulutely adorable!"  
  
Nothing else was said between the mother and daughter, while they finished making dinner, Kagome's mom sent Kagome to get Souta, InuYasha, and Gramps. Kagome heard cheering from the livng room, and went to see what was going on. There was InuYasha dancing around, really unlike him, but Kagome found it so funny that she started laughing out loud. Obviously InuYasha didn't care, he was to busy sucking up the glory in beating Souta at the video game they were playing.  
  
"Hey InuYasha and Souta, dinner's ready!" said Kagome.  
  
" Okay!" said both InuYasha and Souta.  
  
Souta ran ahead, ready for some food, while InuYasha and Kagome stayed behind.   
  
" Well looks like you were having fun" said Kagome.  
  
" Yeah, I'm really enjoying myself here" InuYasha said surprisingly happy.  
  
" See now aren't you glad you came back with me?" said Kagome.  
  
"....Yeah I guess" InuYasha said almost forgetting that he was sore at Kagome for leaving the fedual era. ' Well its not so bad here, its nice to get away from battling demons all the time' InuYasha thought to himself. Kagome and InuYasha arrived at the dinner table, with only Gramps staring at InuYasha, baffled that he was here.  
  
" Kagome! Why is that dog demon here?!" Gramps said.  
  
"Gramps! His name is InuYasha, so call him by his name!" Kagome said sounding offended at what her Gramps said.  
  
All of them sat down for dinner, and ate happily, InuYasha really enjoyed the meal. Kagome decided maybe to get some studying in before she went to bed, tomorrow was Saturday, she prefered not to study on Saturday so she thought to herself ' I studied as much as possible tonight, so I can relax tomorrow.' After everyone was done, Kagome went up stairs to do exactly what she said she was going to do. InuYasha followed her upstairs to her bedroom. Obviously Kagome didn't mind, she went to studying while InuYasha sat on her bed, watching her in deep thought. ' She really looks like Kikyou, but......she's different. She doesn't care the I'm half-demon, and she freed me from that spell that bound me to that tree' for the first time, he was thanking Kagome for freeing him, maybe not verbally but in his mind. About two or three hours past, Kagome decided it was time to go to bed before she got a headache. She made it to her bed, to tired to remember that InuYasha was there. InuYasha had fallen asleep, Kagome just got into bed, she fell asleep very quick, but obviously neither one of them didn't relize that Kagome was craddled in InuYasha's arms. Both of them stayed like that for the rest of the night. 


	3. Rude Awakening

_July 14th 2004: Oh my gosh! Thank you guys for reviewing, it really made my day, anyway, I took into deep thought about this chapter. I say this story of mine is coming along very nicely. Well people keep reviewing, it really makes me happy, and enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

' Ahhh what a nice scent' InuYasha thought to himself. He was thinking to himself how nice Kagome's scent was, and though he said he couldn't stand her scent, he loved it so much. It was about 7:00 am, this when Kagome woke up, now knowing that you really have to WAKE UP before you really know whats really going on. She felt herself being craddled by someone, at first she thought she was still dreaming, because she was being craddled by InuYasha. But when she moved, she relized that she wasn't dreaming!!!! InuYasha, surprisingly, still fast asleep, didn't relize what he was doing. But amazingly Kagome stayed where she was, and savored the moment, though it would be a rude awakening to InuYasha, maybe....knowing how he handles things like this.   
  
Kagome enjoyed and savored that moment, and pretending to sleep, so that if InuYasha was to wake up, it would seem that he was the first one to wake. While she was in that moment, she thought to herself how when she first met InuYasha, he was rude and stubborn, especially stubborn, he was really good at that! Even though he still is rough around the edges, he's more caring and she thought, and I think he trusts me now. Kagome knew that him trusting her was very good indication that he was opening up more, because the only other person who he had put his trust in, was Kikyou, and even though InuYasha now knows that it was a demon known by the name of Naraku that made Kikyou betray him, and vice versa for Kikyou. Thats why he doesn't want to trust people is because he was betrayed, and how is past was. Kagome sighed at the thought of Kikyou, "why does she try to kill me? I don't understand', Kagome thought to herself. She knew if she thought anymore about it she would start to become sad, or worse, cry. Because though InuYasha didn't know it, she loved him, but how can it ever be, Kikyou still roams this earth, even if among the living-dead, so naturally InuYasha would chose Kikyou.   
  
But what Kagome didn't know was, that the relationship between InuYasha and her was, well..bigger than either of them could imagine. InuYasha who protects Kagome, and cares for her, and that Kagome who cares for InuYasha, being supportive, and not giving up on him. Not that InuYasha and Kikyou didn't have that sort of thing, but Kagome has repaired InuYasha's heart in more ways than one.  
  
Kagome peeked one eye open to look at her clock, it was 7:15 am, she knew this moment was not going to last very long, because knowing InuYasha he'll be waking up soon. She said, "Oh InuYasha" in a whisper. Kagome heard InuYasha's ears "tweaking", knowing that he was waking up. 'Oh god!! InuYasha is going to freek out!! Okay Kagome, heres the plan just pretend to be asleep' she thought to herself hoping that InuYasha didn't relized that she could have moved at any moment, but didn't...hinting that something was going on!  
  
Kagome heard a loud yawn, obviously InuYasha really had to be awake before he got the big picture of what is going on here. Suddenly, Kagome felt this huge jerk, she knew that InuYasha was now WIDE AWAKE!   
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" InuYasha said very loudly.  
  
Kagome pretending to be asleep, but finally sat up, and looked into his eyes, with sorrow. All InuYasha did was stare back, but before there could be any talking between them Sota came in to tell Kagome it was time to get up and that breakfast was ready. ' Phew! thank god breakfast is ready!' but sooner or later her and InuYasha would have to talk about what happend, but as long as it wasn't in that moment, she'd be fine with it.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs to the kitchen, InuYasha still dazed at what happened just then, but after a few minutes he followed Kagome to the kitchen. While InuYasha was sitting there dazzed, he tought ' What the hell happened?! Was she actually in my arms, and didn't shudder? Does she have feelings for me, that I never sensed, I mean...I might love her, but I could never tell her.' Meanwhile downstairs, Kagome's mom greeted Kagome, Kagome didn't say anything, but her mother knew it had to do with InuYasha.   
  
"Kagome, where's InuYasha?" Sota asked eagerly.  
  
Kagome was out of it, she didn't hear him, so Sota asked again.  
  
"Kagome, where's InuYasha?" repeated Sota.  
  
"Here I am" InuYasha walking in looking a cool, like nothing had happened, he was good at covering his emotions, but not good enough for Kagome.  
  
" Good morning you two", Kagome's mom said to Kagome and InuYasha.   
  
All of them sat down together and ate breakfast, with silence. Until Kagome's mom pipes up about how Hojo has asked Kagome to a movie today, and he's coming by around 11:30.   
  
"WHAT?!! MOM, why didn't you tell me?!" Kagome said all flustered.  
  
"Sorry, you've been gone in the fedaul era, but I thought would be okay to say yes, besides you said you'd be back before Saturday" Kagome's mom said.   
  
sweat trop ' Oh boy! InuYasha is relly going to get a kick out of Hojo. Uh oh, InuYasha can't be seen because of his ears. sigh what am I going to do?' she thought stressfully. "Oh, alright" said Kagome. During this whole "situation" InuYasha was thinking ' who is this Hojo person?'   
  
Until Hojo came by Kagome decided to help around the shrine, in amazment InuYasha was willing to help too. Something was going on, he never would have helped out....maybe because of what happened. Sigh I just can't understand him sometime. While they were helping around the shrine, Kagome decided to put a bandana on InuYasha, so if anyone were to come out of now where, they wouldn't have any idea of what InuYasha was. Good thing too, because Kagome's friends came by. Good thing she was cleaing and stuff, or her friends would want every detail about whats been going on with her so call "boyfriend", Kagome shooed them out quickly because of the presense of InuYasha.  
  
It was 11 o'clock Kagome thought she'd better get ready, and emotional ready for InuYasha's reaction to Hojo. Kagome put on a yellow dress for the outing with Hojo. She came downstairs, where InuYasha was lying around, he sat up and looked at her, but before either one of them could say anything, Kagome's mom called for Kagome. Hojo was at the front door.  
  
" Well hello Kagome, I hope your feeling good enough to go to the movies with me" Hojo said.  
  
" Yeah, sure." Kagome really had nothing to say.  
  
' Oh boy, this is going to be a long day' Kagome thought to herself. "Well we better be on our way then huh Hojo?"   
  
" Lets go!" he said cheerfully.  
  
InuYasha was already in a tree before Kagome and Hojo had made it outside, he watched the two intentfully. Espcially this "Hojo" fellow, he didin't know why Kagome liked him. While Kagome and Hojo were walking to the movies, Kagome couldn't help sensing that she was being followed, she kept hearing this "swoosh" sound coming from the trees. InuYasha would have to be sneaky on spying on Kagome, or trouble would come to term. InuYasha hoped from tree to tree, now more focused on Kagome, thinking about the whole situation this morning.


	4. Just a Smile

_Alright everyone sorry I've been busy with stuff, and for me I really need to be in deep thought to write good. So here's the next part of "A Love that Couldn't be Hidden". Oh yeah thanks a lot for the great reveiws._

* * *

InuYasha hopped from tree to tree, until he ran out of trees, so he had to jump on buildings, hoping no one would seem him. Good thing he was fast because people that did see him, thought he was just a huge bird.

Kagome and Hojo made it to the movie theater, but what InuYasha didn't know and soon found out, that there was no way he would be able to get in there without people noticing. So he perched himself on a building across from what Kagome told him was called a "movie theater".

It was about 2 hours later that Kagome and Hojo came out of the movie theater, but to InuYasha it seemed like forever. InuYasha was half asleep, but when Kagome came out of the movie, he could sense her scent. He watched to two with focus, which is usually hard to believe when it comes to InuYasha. He looked at Kagome, who seemed to be enjoying herself, but there looked like something was bothering her.

InuYasha followed the two to a fast food place, InuYasha was always fasinated by the food in Kagome's era. He smelled the aroma of hamburgers and french fries. Hojo and Kagome talked for a little bit while eating their food, Kagome decided to leave in a rush, without Hojo walking her home. She desperately needed to be alone and be left in her thoughts.

"Sigh" 'I don't know what to think anymore or believe. InuYasha still has feelings for Kikyou, so there could never be room for me, but why does he seem to get jelous and protect me. God, is this every complicating' Kagome thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a noise from the tree above. InuYasha right at that moment became as still as a statue. He looked down at Kagome hoping she wouldn't see, Kagome just look around and then keep walking on. InuYasha sighed heavily, who knows what would have happened if Kagome found him.

InuYasha jumped from tree to tree, being a swift and quiet as possible. Because he knew that Kagome could sense him. Finally after a long walk back to the shrine Kagome started to climb the stairs. ' I wonder what InuYasha's reaction will be from this afternoon while I was away.....' Kagome thought and then sighed. InuYasha got ahead in the trees and stopped to look at Kagome, she seemed to be thinking a lot lately, and he didn't think it was her "school work" as she called it.

Kagome made it up to the shrine, she went into the house, and made herself up to her room. InuYasha perched himself in a tree right outside Kagome's room. Niether one knew that each of them was feeling a little quiesy, that if they saw one another what would they say? Kagome laid on her bed, not knowing InuYasha was in the tree outside of her widnow. Until she heard his ears tweak as he moved forward. She shoot up from her bed. InuYasha almost lost his balance and fell if it wasn't for Kagome who grab his arm.

"Phew! InuYasha you gotta be more careful" Kagome said pulling him into her room.

Silence.

"Ummm yeah" InuYasha said stracthing his head.

InuYasha and Kagome sat in silence, until InuYasha broke the silence. "Ummm...so how was your afternoon?" InuYasha asked her, hiding that he was a little jelous about the whole thing.

"......It was good." Kagome said plainly. "So what did you do today?" Kagome thought this would be interesting because she had a feeling he followed her on her date this afternoon. InuYasha just sat there trying not to look guilty. "Oh come on now. There had to be "some" excitment." Kagome said insistingly. InuYasha knew what was going on, but wasn't sure to handle it.

"Nothing! Just hanged around here all day. Besides why do you care?" InuYasha insisted.

Kagome just gave him a look. "Oh I see" Kagome said. "Hey InuYasha have you been enjoying yourself here with me in my time?" InuYasha couldn't hide that he was enjoying himself here.

"Yeah, actually I am enjoying myself here with you" InuYasha said. After he said that Kagome went so red in the face. ' What?! He's enjoying himself here with ME?...InuYasha' Kagome smiled. InuYasha saw her smile and he smiled to and said

" Yeah, not having to battle demons all the time. Its nice to just relax." The moment was perfect for Kagome, she wasn't sure what to say to InuYasha. But she wouldn't get that chance because Sota barged in and said it was time to eat. InuYasha was really hungrey so he hurried downstairs, and left Kagome with her thoughts. 'Wow, this is a big improvement for InuYasha. He actually opened up to me.'

Kagome thought about the whole thing in deep thought at dinner. Once she thought about it she was a little baffled about it. What had made InuYasha just suddenly be like that. She would get to the bottom of her question and just ask him.


	5. Evil lurks in the shadows

Dinner that night everyone seemed to be in their own thoughts, well more of Kagome and InuYasha deep in their thoughts. InuYasha wondering what Kagome was thinking about, and Kagome twisting and turning inside in weather to ask InuYasha about today not only that but other things. She hid the fact that she was pulled side to side with her thoughts, so that no one would question it.

After dinner, though it was only 7:30pm, Kagome went up to her room to maybe study a little bit, but how could she with not reminising about the whole thing with InuYasha. Or she thought to herself am I just taking this out of context. She sighed heavily. So she just fell onto her bed and tried of thinking of something else besides InuYasha, but how could she.

While Kagome was lost in her thoughts, InuYasha sat outside in the Sacred Tree with his mind bubbling on what he did. InuYasha couldn't hide the feelings he had for Kagome, even if he tried hiding them not only from her, but himself. He knew he couldn't hide it any longer from himself anymore, because he did love her so much, and he would do anything to protect and keep her safe. Even though she did resemble Kikyou, Kagome had so much more life than the resurrected Kikyou who had become bitter and cold from her premature death, and the fact that she died thinking that he betrayed her. Kagome had managed to heal the wounds that he thought could never be healed and that would scar him forever. He not only trusted her, he cared, and loved everything about her. But even this running through is mind, how was he going to tell her, and was the feeling mutual. Did Kagome love him? Or was it wishfull thinking?

InuYasha was lost in his thoughts just as Kagome was trying to think of something, but kept coming back to the thoughts of InuYasha and struggled to put it out of her mind. No, she didn't want to put them out of her mind, she did want to think about InuYasha and everything that happened between them on their journey for the sacred jewel.

Before either one of them really became a part of each other, they would think to themselves this isn't how it is suppose to be. But that is what fate wanted it to be.... not so sure in the begining but so sure at the end that it was destined. Fate wanted to have InuYasha and Kagome's fates intertwind with one another. InuYasha needed Kagome as much and Kagome need him.

It became late into the evening when Kagome out of the blue got up and went to search for InuYasha. She knew that she would find him up in a tree somewhere about the shrine. The first tree she looked up in was the Sacred Tree where she found InuYasha. He was probably sleeping, so she just sat down under the tree looking at the starry night.

InuYasha could sense her, the sweet scent of her. The scent that he mistaked as Kikyou's,but Kagome's is so alive and happy.

Kagome just looked up at the starry night and wonder how long it would take to retreive all the jewel shards. InuYasha just watched her, Kagome didn't relize that he was watching her, but even if she did she didn't care. All of the sudden Kagome heard a "swoosh" in a few seconds InuYasha was right in front of her. The two just stared at each other for what seemed forever.......InuYasha broke the silence.

"Kagome? I have to tell you something...." InuYasha said quietly.

"What?" asked Kagome.

But before InuYasha could say anything he saw a big ominous figure in front of him and when it was gone....so was Kagome. InuYasha's heart skipped, he becaome frantic, and then a dark voice said "do you want her back you half-breed, son of the great dog demon?"

"Who the HELL are you!?" InuYasha said furiously.

"I am Yokoshima, I have come for the girl, if you want her back then try and find her, with your k-9 senses" Yokoshima said almost laughing.

Then that dark ominous figure who called himself Yokoshima was gone.

"Dammit! No! She cannot be gone, I must find her!! Not matter what! InuYasha said strongly.

Then InuYasha started to run after that bastard who took Kagome. 


End file.
